Ready? Okay!
by Colonel Mustard 8
Summary: Juliet gets invited to her Cheer Camp’s fifteen year reunion, and she decides to bring Shawn along as her 'husband'. Can he help her find out why her friends keep disappearing? Inspired by a plot bunny of Nyxelestia’s. SEE UPDATE INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

This was inspired by a plot bunny that Nyxelestia posted on Psychfic. Admittedly the story turned out a lot different than the plot bunny, but the bunny was definitely what inspired it. To see the bunny, or any of Nyxelestia's other bunnies, go to the 'community' section on Psychfic, click on the category that says 'Psychfic' and then find the post titled 'Plot Bunnies'. Check it out, especially if you have writer's block.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Psych or any of its characters. I will be posting this story on Fanfiction Net and Psychfic. I do own the plot line and any characters I make up.

* * *

"Shawn, all I'm saying is if your dad was secretly blind, we would know it!" Gus said, looking at the ceiling while he talked to Shawn, who was spinning around in his chair and drinking a root beer.

"You never know, Gus," Shawn said skeptically. "You _never_ know." Their somewhat strange conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door of the office. Shawn almost fell out of his chair.

"Gus, business!" he exclaimed. "Quick, go bake some cookies!" Psych had seen no business in the past month or so, and apparently neither had the police station. Shawn had done nothing for the past month except help women who thought their husbands were cheating on them, and that was a thankless, low paying job. "Come in!"

"Hey guys!" Juliet said as she walked through the door. "How's business?"

"Not good," Shawn said flatly. "Please tell me you're here to give us a case."

"Nope," said Juliet. "It's weird; except for the occasional purse snatching, we haven't been getting anything either. But I've got good news. Because business has been so slow, the Chief is letting me go to my cheer camp's fifteen year reunion."

"Cheer camp?" Shawn asked, taking another sip of root beer. "Is that the same cheer camp you told us you killed someone at?"

"I didn't kill anyone!" Juliet snapped. "She lived… and yes, it's that cheer camp. Here's the letter." Juliet handed Shawn a folded up piece of paper, which he unfolded and read out loud.

"'Dear Ms. Juliet O'Hara,'" Shawn read. "'We're excited to invite you to Camp Aitutaki's fifteen year reunion.' How do you pronounce that?" he asked, looking up from the letter.

"Aye-too-tak-ee," Juliet said. Shawn looked back down and continued.

"'We will be revisiting the memories that we shared at our year of cheer camp in 1992, and we will also help coach this year's cheerleaders at Camp Aitutaki. If you can come, please RSVP to Ashley Barkley with the number at the bottom of this letter. The reunion will be held in Topanga, California. We hope you can make it. Sincerely, Monica Worbuck.'"

"Monica was the girl I had some… differences with," Juliet explained. "I don't really want to see her again. But I have to go. If I don't they'll think I'm hiding something."

"Yeah, and now you can brag about the fact that you're a detective," said Gus. "I bet none of the other girls are that successful."

"You're right," Juliet said with a smile. "I bet none of the other girls have jobs that make a difference like mine!"

"That's the spirit, Jules!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe this'll be fun after all," Juliet said. "I think I'll call Ashley right now." Juliet pulled out her cell phone and took the paper back from Shawn. She dialed the number on the paper and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Ashley?" she said. "Hi, it's Julie O'Hara! I just wanted to let you know that I _will_ be able to make it to the reunion… yeah, I'm excited too!... Oh, a personal trainer, that sounds exciting. I'm a detective for the Santa Barbara Police Department… oh, it's not all _that_ great." Juliet was smiling, obviously having fun telling people about her job. "Huh? Bring my husband?" Juliet's smile disappeared and a look of panic crossed her face.

"Uh oh," Shawn said.

"Oh yeah, I'll bring him," Juliet said. "His name? It's… Shawn." Shawn, who was taking a sip of his soda again, started coughing uncontrollably.

"Me?" Shawn asked.

"Okay," Juliet said to Ashley, ignoring Shawn. "We'll be there, I'm sure he'll be glad to help out… Alright, bye!" Juliet hung up the cell phone and looked at Shawn. "Hey Shawn," she said, looking at him with a fake smile. "Could I ask you for a favor?"

"Jules, you know how much I love to pretend to be your husband," Shawn said. "But I can't just drop everything and go to Topanga."

"It's not far away, Shawn," Juliet said. "And what would you have to drop? I know you've got no business."

"That's true," Gus chimed in, earning a glare from Shawn. "Come on, Shawn, it might be fun," he added, excited to have some time away from Shawn.

Shawn sighed in defeat. "How long is this reunion?"

"She said it's a week," said Juliet hopefully.

Shawn sighed again. "Okay, I'll go. But only if we get to have three kids named Shawn Junior, Thaddeus, and Apple."

"Done," Juliet agreed. "Now that I have a good job _and_ a husband, this will be fun!" She had no idea how wrong she was.

* * *

I strayed from the plot bunny a little bit... but I really wanted to do something with the Cheer Camp Juliet mentioned in American Duos. Also, does anyone live in/near Topanga, CA? I could use some help. I kind of want to make the camp in a forest type place. Are forests common in Topanga? How long of a drive is it from Santa Barbara to Topanga? If anyone can help me with that, it would be much appreciated. Thanks! 

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Guess what? I'm alive! Isn't that great?! I know I haven't updated in a while, so I thought you might think I was dead. And I'm dissapointed to see that none of you sent me chocolates or anything to wish me well. Thanks alot...

Just kidding. The reason I haven't updated in SO long is I've had (insert deep voice and cool sound affect) **_X-TREME WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!_** And the funny thing is, my **_X-TREME WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!_** didn't happen until I was_ almost_ done with this chapter. I had most of it written for a long time, it just took forever to crank out an ending.

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1. I don't own PETA.

* * *

"So this is your Cheer Camp," Shawn said, looking at his surroundings. He was in a wooded area, sheltered by trees. There were several wooden cabins (about fifteen), and a neatly trimmed grassy field, where Shawn guessed the girls did their cheer routines. There were girls around the age of fifteen walking around the Camp, going from the various cabins to the Mess Hall, which was on the other side of the area.

"Yeah," sighed Juliet. "So many memories. And almost half of them were good ones. Oh, here comes Ashley," Juliet said, gesturing to a woman in a red top with a matching mini-skirt who was walking towards them.

"Quick, we should kiss," Shawn said, looking at Juliet with a huge grin on his face. Juliet glared at Shawn, but smiled as the woman came closer.

"Julie? Julie O'Hara?" Ashley asked as she approached. "Oh my goodness, you look so different!"

"Ashley!" Juliet replied, giving her a hug. "It's great to see you too."

"And it's Julie _Spencer_ now," Shawn chimed in, earning another glare from Juliet.

"Oh, that's right," Ashley said. "This must be your husband!"

"Shawn Spencer," Shawn said, shaking her hand. "So, Jules is so psyched about this reunion!"

"Oh we all are," Ashley said. "A lot of the girls this year have some complicated lives, so this is, like, giving them a place to go." Suddenly her smile turned to a very serious expression. "See that girl over there? She makes herself throw up after she eats. _And_, she's also bulimic." Shawn just stared at her. "Oh," Ashley continued. "Monica wanted me to tell you that she completely forgives you for the frying pan incident." Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that's great," said Juliet awkwardly. "I don't have any hard feelings towards her… I mean we were fifteen. I think we've all grown up a little."

"So how did you two meet?" Ashley asked. Juliet opened her mouth, but Shawn interrupted.

"At work," he said. "I'm a psychic detective who does work for the SBPD a lot."

"A… psychic?" asked Ashley. "Are you really a psychic?"

"Yes I am," Shawn said. "I can sense… that you're married, but your husband isn't here. You're also… very caring towards animals." Ashley's jaw dropped.

"OMG," Ashley gasped, causing Shawn to stifle a laugh at her use of internet slang. "You really are a psychic! Wow! I can't wait for you to meet the other girls!"

"Where can we put our bags?" Juliet asked, motioning to the suitcases at their feet.

"Cabin F," Ashley replied. "You two will have a cabin all to yourselves. Be sure to go to the Mess Hall after you get unpacked. The alumni table is in the front of the room; there's a big banner, you can't miss it. See you later, Julie!" As Ashley turned and jogged over to the Mess Hall, Juliet noticed that the back of her shirt said 'PETA'.

"Shawn…" Juliet said.

"Oh, look at that, she's wearing a PETA shirt," Shawn commented. "I guess my reading was right!" Juliet had a feeling Shawn was hiding something, but she decided to try not to think about it.

"Oh God no," was the first thing Juliet said when she stepped into Cabin F. The cabin had tastefully decorated blue walls, a hardwood floor, a bathroom, a couch, and a bed. _A_ bed. One. Shawn, however, was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, look at that, one bed," Shawn said. Juliet threw her suitcase onto the bed.

"You're sleeping on the floor," she told him.

"Uh, no I'm not," Shawn said. "_I'm_ the one that's pretending to be _your_ husband. I get the bed."

"Then where am I supposed to sleep?" Juliet asked. Shawn shrugged.

"The bed," he said. Juliet sighed. "Come on, Jules, be mature. It's not like this is a big deal or anything."

"I think I'll take the floor," Juliet said. "Come on; let's go to the Mess Hall."

"Hey Jules," Shawn said on the way out the door. "What was Ashley talking about when she said the 'frying pan incident'?"

"I had a frying pan incident with Monica," Juliet said vaguely as she and Shawn stepped into the sunlight.

"What do you mean by frying pan incident?" Shawn pressed as they walked over to the Mess Hall. Juliet gave him a 'leave it alone' look.

"I _mean_ an incident involving a frying pan," she said, looking at her feet. "Of course, I might not have been kicked out if it wasn't for the videotape…"

"What videotape?" Shawn asked eagerly. Juliet just looked at her feet. "Jules? Videotape? What?" Juliet was smiling now.

"Nothing," Juliet said. "Just… nothing."

"Jules, would you please just –"

"Oh, look at that, we're at the mess hall!" Juliet walked inside as fast as she could, trying to get away from her 'husband'.

Once they were seated at the 'alumni table', Shawn introduced himself to the other three women sitting there. There was only one other man at the table – Monica's husband.

"So, you're Monica?" Shawn asked a woman with long, dark hair and unusually dark eyes.

"Yeah," she said. "I was one of Julie's… friends back at camp! How did _she_ manage to get a guy like you?" Monica's tone was the tone that someone uses when they're being rude on purpose, but they don't want you to know it.

"I don't know, I guess I just got lucky," Juliet said through a fake smile, grabbing onto Shawn's arm.

Shawn laughed. "Nails, Jules," he muttered, motioning for Juliet to take her nails out of his arm. "So, about this frying pan incident…"

"Attention Camp Aitutaki!" Ashley said from the middle of the mess hall. All of the chattering in the room, which came mostly from the many tables on teenaged girls, stopped almost immediately. "Welcome to our fifteen year reunion!" Cheers erupted all around the room, the loudest coming from Monica.

"We're excited to see all of these bright, shining young people attending Camp Aitu, and we're also excited to welcome our class of '92," Ashley continued. "Tomorrow, the alumni will all be cheering on the field to show you all what we've got! Without further ado, enjoy your dinner!"

"'Bright, shining young people'?" Shawn asked. Juliet ignored him as Ashley took her seat next to Juliet. The cafeteria workers had set up a tray of lasagna on each table, along with some garlic bread and a few pitchers of various drinks.

The dinner went by quickly; Shawn was relatively quiet while the women at the table chatted about old camp memories. Shawn occasionally talked to Monica's husband, the only other husband that showed up, but he mostly felt like a third wheel. He tried to tell wacky, made up stories about when he and Juliet met, but every word he said seemed to trigger a 'remember that time…' discussion.

After dinner, it was about nine o' clock. "I think it's time for me and Jules to turn in," Shawn said, desperate to get out of the mess hall.

"I think we all should," Monica commented. "Big day tomorrow! I heard a few other alumni are coming tomorrow because they couldn't make it tonight. It should be fun!"

"Yeah," Juliet said. "Fun." She and Shawn were the first alumni to leave the mess hall. "This isn't going to be fun," she said as soon as she and Shawn were outside.

"That _was_ pretty awkward. Between you and Monica, I mean," Shawn said as they reached the cabin and walked inside.

"I thought I was going to strangle Monica all over again," Juliet commented as she bent down and dug around in her suitcase for her pajamas.

"All over again?" Shawn asked from the bathroom where he'd already begun to brush his teeth.

"I just want to go to bed," Juliet said bitterly.

"By the way Jules," Shawn said, smiling. "Have you decided where you're sleeping yet?"

* * *

Where _is_ she sleeping? Even I don't know at this point. I know I'll have Shules fans going, "make herr sleeeeep in da bed u n00b!!!!!1111!!!eleven!)" but it might be better for the story at this point if she took the floor... somehow... oh, whatever. She'll probably take the bed. And I shouldn't make fun of Shules fans, 'cuz I'm one (what other parings can you really have on this show?... ShawnVick?).

Please review!

And someone please write a ShawnVick fic!


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, it's short, and not very good, but it's an update. To be honest, with midterms, I haven't had much time to write. So take pitty on me.

Also, if you look in my profile, it used to say I'm fourteen and now it says I'm fifteen! I had a birthday! I'm not telling the date, since I'm really paranoid about giving stuff out online, but it was sometime between my last update and this one.

I don't know why I don't write from Shawn's POV more... I really identify with him most out of all the Psych characters. But just when I'm like, "Alright, Shawn, it's your turn" Jules flies in through the window and assassinates him, so I'm like, "Whatever, your turn Jules". Uh... enough rambling! On with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.

* * *

Shawn opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. A wave of panic swept over him for a split second; it took him a second to remember why he wasn't in his apartment. After looking around the room at the cabin and a sleeping Jules, Shawn remembered where he was and felt stupid for freaking out. Shawn yawned, sat up, and put a hand on his aching back. The couch he'd slept on was very uncomfortable and left Shawn with knots in his neck and back.

"Why'd I let her take the bed?" Shawn asked himself in a whisper. He then reminded himself that he wanted Jules to be well-rested for her cheer routine, so he let her have the bed and took the couch for himself. Shawn was starting to regret being so generous, but giving her the bed made Jules smile, and Shawn liked to see her smile. Especially in the current situation; Jules had been in somewhat of a bad mood since they arrived at the camp.

Shawn yawned again, lifted himself up from the couch, and went to the bathroom take a shower and get dressed. He quickly discovered that there was absolutely no hot water at Camp Aitutaki. His 'discovery' was loud enough to wake Jules in the next room.

After Shawn was showered and dressed in his favorite jeans, a red polo, and a wedding ring he stole from one of Gus' married friends, he opened the bathroom door and saw Jules, already dressed in a pair of red 'short' shorts and a white t-shirt that read 'Camp Aitutaki' in big, red letters. She also wore a wedding ring; hers had a large diamond on it. Shawn told her he borrowed it from a married friend.

"Jules, you look good," Shawn said. "But wait…I was in the bathroom, so you couldn't have showered already. Jules, if you're trying to impress these girls, I highly suggest you take a shower." Shawn's statement was a joke, but the cold glare Jules gave him was not.

"I showered," she said. "I used the public showers."

"There are public showers?!" Shawn asked, eyebrows raised and grin already forming on his face. A look of horror crossed Juliet's face; she was clearly imagining what Shawn would do if he found the public showers that all the women bathed in.

"No," Juliet said quickly.

"But you said –"

"Fine, there are public showers," she admitted. "They're in the big building behind the Mess Hall. All us alumni know that the cabin showers get no hot water, but the public ones do."

"Thanks for the info, Jules," Shawn said. "Not that I'm complaining, but why in the world would you tell me that? Do you _know_ what I could do with that kind of knowledge?" Again, the question was a joke, but it just made Jules look even more nervous.

"Well," she said, "I thought I'd tell you how to get a hot shower. You know, since you gave me the bed I figured…it was the least I could do."

"Aw, Jules, that's so nice!" Shawn said, grinning. Jules returned the grin, but quickly regained her composure. "But I already took a cold one…"

"Yeah, I heard," Jules said, her smile returning. This time it stayed there. "Well, I've really got to go warm up. The routine's in…half an hour."

"Alright, I'll be there soon," Shawn said. Shawn took out his cell phone as Jules left. His phone barley got reception in the forest that was Camp Aitutaki, but he found one corner of the cabin that got reception and used it to check his messages. He had no new messages, but he'd missed two calls from Gus and one from Henry (whom he'd never told about leaving Santa Barbara). He decided to completely ignore the Henry call and call Gus. The phone rang three times before Shawn heard a chime come from his phone. He looked down at the screen and it informed him that he had no service again. Shawn rolled his eyes and put his phone in his pocket, walking outside and making his way to the field.

After swinging by the public showers to make sure Jules was telling the truth (she was), it was almost time for the routine to begin. Although, no one seemed to care what time it was, as all the alumni cheerleaders were already in formation on the field. The young cheerleaders, most of whom were eager to watch their elders demonstrate their skills, were all gathered on the side of the field in a big crowd. Shawn moved around the crowd until he had a good view of Jules.

"Jules!" he called, waving. Jules looked embarrassed, but waved back. She seemed to have a permanent smile on her face, but Shawn wasn't sure if it was a genuine one of if she was just nervous.

"Attention!" Ashley called. She was in the front of their triangle-like formation, clearly the leader. "I know it's not really time yet, but we're starting anyway!" Cheers erupted from the girls on the sidelines, but when all the girls raised their arms and pom-poms, the crowd quieted down almost instantly. They looked unusually synchronized seeing as how they weren't wearing uniforms; each girl had a different t-shirt and pair of shorts.

Their voices seemed to come out in one, extremely peppy voice. "Ready? Okay!"

That's as far as they got before a gunshot was heard and Ashley screamed in agony and dropped to the ground.

* * *

Oops. She got shot. Anyways, please review. In return, I'll give you three lessons that will improve your life:

Eat your veggies, listen to your parents, and leave Britney alone.


	4. Update

I'm alive!

I'm sure most of you thought I was dead, but I can explain! I was really busy… OK, that was a dumb excuse, but it's true! School got hectic, then over the summer I had a full-time job, and now I'm back in school again. It's hard to find time for writing!

Anyway, when I look back at this story I realize that I've grown a lot as a writer. The whole thing just seems a little rushed, and I keep finding myself thinking about what I would do differently if I were to rewrite the story now. So I actually started rewriting it, and I like the new version MUCH better than the old. So I've decided to take this story down and post a new and improved version.

I deeply apologize to the readers of this story who've been waiting for an update. I know a lot of people out there have really liked this story (it's one of the most reviewed fics I've ever written), and I've grown quite attached to it myself. But the new version is on the way, and it's honestly much better.

The premise of the story is still the same. Shawn and Jules go to Jules' cheer camp reunion, Shawn pretends to be her husband, and crimes start being committed. There will be some significant plot differences, but the idea is basically the same.

I'm not exactly sure when you should expect the new story. I've got quite a bit of it written already, but I want to have a little more done before I start posting. I'll keep this up until a week before I'm ready to post the new version. But you should see it soon, I promise. Keep checking my profile – when I decide when I'll put the new story up I'll tell you there.

Again, I'm SO sorry about this. Please try to understand that I'm only doing this to make the story better. I'm not abandoning the story; I'm just making some improvements.

Love,

Mustard.


End file.
